halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharparachnid/Aaron Shell
this article doesnt have anything totally star wars about it. Also does it say its set in the Halo 3 time of Halo. Wait until its finished, you will understand then. Anyway this is halo FANON. It is for your imagination. Thank you. PS how can i get those colors and the horse that you did? Sharparachnid (talk) 00:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :As the template states: "Please be aware that only an Administrator is allowed to remove this template." Please refrain from removing the template in the future. As to your statement about this being a fanon site - yes, it is. It still has rules, which includes a canon policy; by contributing here, you implicitly agree to follow those rules. Lastly, it's totally Star Wars: Clone Troopers are designated "CT" followed by a number. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:17, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Its actually a pony. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 01:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you always frigging gang rape new users God. Fine can some one change it to Aaron Shell I dont know how. And its undeniably a horse Sharparachnid (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry was lurking and thougt I could help. On the page, click the arrow on the "edit" tab and a drop down list will appear. Click the option "rename", then follow the on-screen instructions. However, you will still need to address the issues brought up by Leo Fox. Also, please keep your comments civil and appropriate. -- NCF Reasoning Why cant you people just leave me alone. This is fan FICTION hell its fan made, it doesent need to make perfect sense. Its just what i came up with in my imagination. Everytime i try to write something you nasty malitous people shoot it down. Just leave me alone to write in peace Sharparachnid (talk) Hey there, it may be fan fiction, but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't abide by certain rules and not pertain to a certain level of quality. Don't get upset because people find flaws in it. EDIT: Correction, this is fanon. Fan fiction is where you can do whatever you want and shucks to canon. Correct me if I'm wrong but fanon is fan made material that fits within established canon and sticks to a certain level of quality. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :I refer you to site rules. By contributing here, you agree to follow site policy; ignorance, at this point, is no excuse. The user above acted in good faith, and attempted to assist you in bringing your article in line with site policies. Please refrain from making insulting statements towards members of the community in the future; personal attacks are not tolerated. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay to actually argue this shit out *I will fix the grammar issues and run it through a spell checker *Its set in 2700 so i dont really think you can know that for sure. Children of Spartans were still powerful so it would be the same for clones *okay, yes, dates, thats one character i typed wrong, dont blow a fucking gasket over it. I can fix it... *will change that *you say Spartans can be officers in rare occasions, but i havent even finished this article, so how do you know this isnt one of them? *the U.N.S.C made Spartans that were immoral. in the future they have the tech to create clone armies and the reason to. Stupid fucking point. *i dont even know what your saying about knives, is this even a point? *will change the teams name *Earth IV isnt on earth *this is a minor fucking point that you wouldnt pick other users articles up for *again barely worth you mentioning, its just my phrasing *are you fucking serious? You never heard of an unmarried dad before? jesus fucking lemonade what a stupid thing to say *what, the covenant dont exist in the 2560s so they cant ever exist again? That what your saying? *this next point, just makes you look dumb, its clearly a spelling mistake, and just because there are kig yar invading doesnt mean I have to include kig yar in the story *will change the childy attacky bit and the crayon was a joke *i never even said he stole the pelican in total most of these things are total rubbish but i will change the 1 or 2 that actually you had a point Sharparachnid (talk) 04:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) You tell me not to be isulting and spend your entire comment being seethingly sarcastic. * If they're minor points, why are you taking the time to say they're minor points?" -Because you made the points anyway, i cant ignore your points just because their minor can i? If they were that minor why make them in the first place -I never say he stole the pelican, i also dont say he piloted it. Read the artical properly. Also can someone else read the article, i think its fine now Sharparachnid (talk) 00:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC)